


Wedding

by EASchechter



Series: Off the Main Sequence [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EASchechter/pseuds/EASchechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Molly get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Boys!" Mrs. Hudson's voice came through the slightly open kitchen door. "Visitor!"

John looked up from his paper to where Sherlock and Jim were sitting side by side at the kitchen table. Neither of them moved -- not a case, then. There was a soft tapping a the door. To John's surprise, Molly peeked in.

"Molly!" John dropped his paper and got up. Molly hadn't been to 221B for years -- not since Jim had moved in. Molly looked past him, and John glanced over his shoulder to see that Jim had vanished. "Come in, Molly. Tea?"

"Thank you, no," Molly answered. She smiled slightly, tucking back a stray lock of hair. "I.. I wanted to talk to Sherlock. If you don't mind?" she looked at Sherlock, who looked up from his microscope.

"Of course, Molly." Sherlock pushed his chair back and stood up, gesturing to the couch and to John's chair. Molly perched on the edge of John's chair, her hands clasped. Sherlock sat down on the couch and looked at her, then steepled his fingers and nodded.

"Wedding plans are going well, I see. Except the florist. I'm sure Mycroft can recommend someone. Is Carolyn behaving herself?"

Molly blinked, then looked down at her sleeve, where John could see a yellow-gold smear that was probably pollen. "Carolyn is being a dear. And the plans are going well. I just..." she paused, and blushed slightly. "Sherlock, will you do me the favor of not saying anything and not deducing what I'm going to say until I say it? I want to ask the question before you answer it."

Sherlock looked startled. John grinned and came to sit next to Sherlock.

"He'll be quiet," he said. Molly smiled.

"I... you know my dad died. I... we're finishing the plans, and...well, Carolyn asked me who would be walking me down the aisle."

John felt Sherlock stiffen next to him, but he said nothing, letting Molly finish.

"I've given this a lot of thought, and... Sherlock, I would..." she hesitated, then looked up. "Would you walk me down the aisle?"

Sherlock looked dumbfounded. He blinked rapidly, then asked. "Why me? Why not Mike Stamford?"

Molly looked at him oddly. "What?"

"This is where you call him an idiot, Molly."

Molly didn't jump out of her chair, but it was a near thing. She turned and stared at Jim, who smiled sadly from his place by the door. "I'll go. I know I still make you uncomfortable, and quite frankly, I don't blame you at all. But call him an idiot. It'll be good for both of you." He looked at John. "Dinner?"

"Angelo's?"

"Fine. Six?" Jim nodded and turned away. "If you're going to be late, call." He called over his shoulder as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Molly watched the closed door for a moment, then turned back to John and Sherlock.

"He really has changed, hasn't he?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, well, if you'd give him half a chance, you'd know that," John muttered.

"John!" Sherlock's voice was sharp, and John winced.

"Right. Sorry."

"No. No, you're right." Molly sighed and looked down. "I... I should apologize--"

"Then come to dinner with us," Sherlock interrupted. "You can apologize over dinner. And perhaps really get to know him."

"You think he'll want to?" Molly asked.

John nodded, smiling. "He wants to. But he's afraid of how you'd react."

"Afraid?" Molly repeated. "He's afraid... of _me_?"

"He knows you're important to us, and he doesn't want to alienate you. Or damage our friendship. So yes, come to dinner." Sherlock smiled suddenly. "You can tell us about what you need me to do then."

"That's a yes?" Molly asked.

In answer, Sherlock picked up Molly's hand and kissed the back. "Molly Hooper, I would be honored."

#

"All right, Arthur. Enough with the secrecy," Martin said as he sat down. Arthur had called and asked for Martin and Douglas to meet him at a cafe near the airport that they frequented. He'd refused to say anything, but he was unusually cheerful, even for Arthur. "You're going to burst if you don't tell us what this is all about."

"Or spontaneously combust," Douglas added. "Out with it."

Arthur grinned, then looked down at his glass. "Well, I've got a question to ask. To ask you both."

Martin looked at Douglas, who grinned. They'd been waiting for this conversation.

"All right, go ahead."

Arthur nodded, took a drink, then sobered. "I'm getting married."

"We had noticed," Douglas said softly. Martin kicked him gently under the table.

"I know you know. It's just... well, I need to make one decision. And I can't." Arthur took deep breath. "I mean, how am I supposed to choose between you two for my best man?"

Martin looked at Douglas, who nodded. "Arthur, we know you have to choose one. And we discussed it -- whoever you pick, that's fine--"

"No, it isn't!" Arthur interrupted. "Look, you're both important to me. You're my friends And... and why do I have to choose just one?" He looked at them and grinned. "I want you both for my best man. Best men. What do you say?"

Martin gaped at Arthur for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Well, that shows me. I thought you'd choose Douglas. You've known him longer."

"And I thought you'd choose Martin," Douglas added. "You've gone and surprised us both. I am curious, though. What did your mother say?"

"Haven't told her." Arthur answered, his voice unusually firm. "This is my choice to make, and this is what I want. I don't get to choose much of anything during all this. Except for this. Oh, and one other thing." He frowned slightly. "You haven't said yes. Either of you."

"Yes, Arthur," Martin said. "Yes, and thank you. It will be an honor and a privilege."

"What he said," Douglas said. "So, what's the other thing?"

Arthur grinned. "That you find out at the wedding."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, once Violet was asleep, Livvy was relaxing on the couch with a book, and Martin found himself wondering just what Arthur was up to.

"You're thinking deep thoughts," Livvy murmured.

"You can tell?"

"You're frowning. Something SHIELD-related?" Livvy laid her book aside and looked up. "Or the search?"

"No. I don't start real orientation or training until after the wedding. And I'm starting to think that there isn't another Lockheed McDonnell 312 in Great Britain."

"Talk to Tony. With his contacts in aviation, you should be able to find one. So what's bothering you?"

"Five words I never thought I'd say," Martin said as he came over and sat down next to Livvy. "Arthur is up to something."

Livvy laughed. "And how do you know that?"

"Well, I told you that he asked me and Douglas to be his best men," Martin answered. "He said it was one of two things that he got to decide. It's the other thing that has me worried."

"Worried?" Livvy asked. "Why worried?"

"Because Arthur isn't secretive. At all. So for him to tell us that we'll find out what the other thing is at the wedding... he's up to something."

"And it is absolutely killing you that you have no idea what," Livvy added.

"Well..."

"Darling, let him have his fun," Livvy chided gently. "It's his wedding, after all. Let him have his secrets. Especially if it is so important to him that he _is_ keeping secrets. This is Arthur, after all. He'd never hurt anyone."

"Well, when you put it that way... yes. You're right." Martin put his arm around Livvy and asked her the question that he'd asked several times a day, every day for the past two months. Ever since the miscarriage. "And how are you feeling today, love?"

"Today was a good day. I'm not..." Livvy paused, thinking. "Not as raw. I spent some time with Molly this morning. She asked me to be Matron of Honor."

"Sweetheart, that's lovely!"

"And I saw Maggie and Sarah."

Martin coughed. "And.... she said what? They, I mean. They said what?"

Livvy leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "They said whenever we feel ready. I'm just not sure I'm ready."

Martin put his arm around Livvy and pulled her closer. "Then we wait until you are ready, sweetheart," he said gently. "There's no rush. And we'll be careful when you are ready. Remember? A year off, down in Sussex. No drama, no insanity--"

"Except for the insanity that is my father," Livvy interjected.

"Well, that comes with the family," Martin agreed, smiling. "Darling, I know we agreed to try again, but I don't want you to ever feel like I'm rushing you--"

"You aren't! I don't!" Livvy protested. Martin shushed her with a finger over her lips.

"I love you, Liv. And whenever you are ready, we'll try again. You tell me when. All right?"

He took his finger away, and she smiled. "I do love you."

"I love you, too. Now, what was that about calling Tony? You think he might be able to find it?"

"I think it doesn't hurt to ask. And he liked Carolyn, so he might be able to pull a hat out of a rabbit for her."

Martin frowned. "You did mean to say it that way, right?"

"Of course I did," Livvy said. She snuggled into Martin's side and grinned up at him. "Anyone can pull a rabbit out of a hat. Only a few people can pull hats out of rabbits. Tony is one of them."

Martin snickered. "I see what you mean. All right. What time is it in New York?"

#

The next few weeks were filled with suit fittings and planning and running around helping Arthur do whatever it was that Carolyn had asked him to do for the wedding on a given day. About half the time, it contradicted whatever it was that she'd told them to do the previous day.

"Was it like this when you got married?" Arthur asked Martin one morning as they stopped for coffee, and to wait for Douglas to join them.

"No," Martin admitted. "Mycroft handled everything."

Arthur nodded, taking a long sip of hot chocolate and leaving a whipped cream smudge on his nose. "Think he'd be willing to take over?" he asked, sounding plaintive. "I mean..."

"I know. Look. The stag party is tomorrow. The wedding is next week. Then the only person who you have to worry about is Molly."

Arthur grinned. "Yeah. Thanks, Skip. Hey, how is that search coming along?"

"How did you know?" Martin asked. "I didn't tell you about that!"

"No. But I know you. When you break something, you fix it. So, after we got back, I asked myself 'What would Skip do now?' And the answer just hit me."

Martin laughed, shaking his head. "Nicely done, Arthur. And... I might have found it. Or rather, Tony found it for me. Douglas and I will be going out to Cambridge the day after tomorrow to see. Want to come?"

Arthur grinned. "Make it part of the stag party?"

"Tell your mother you'll be gone overnight. There's Douglas."

Douglas came up with his own drink and sat down. "Good morning. Where are we off to today?"

"Final fittings," Martin answered. "And Arthur figured out what I've been looking for."

"Has he?" Douglas looked at Arthur and smiled. "The Holmes influence is wearing off on you, I see."

"And as a reward," Martin added. "He is coming to Cambridge with us."

"Oh, that will be jolly," Douglas said. "Are we driving, then? Or taking the puddlejumper?"

"Flying, please?" Arthur asked. "It's been a long time. I miss it."

"Right. Flying it is."


	3. Chapter 3

 "Good Lord," Douglas murmured. "This... how did you find this again?"

"Tony found her," Martin answered, frowning as he folded himself at an impossible angle and peered under a control panel. "This... you've kept her up beautifully, Mister Farraby."

"Thank you," the older man answered. "When Mister Stark called and said he was interested, well, I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Not much call for these old engines any more. Everyone wants something that's a bit more sleek-like."

Martin smiled as he pulled himself out from under the controls and got back to his feet. "Perhaps, but I have one of those sleek planes myself. I preferred our old girl."

"You had one?" Mister Farraby asked.

"Our employer did," Douglas answered. He looked at Martin, who shook his head.

"And... what happened to it? Cause I'd want to know that she was taken care of."

"Dead-stick landing in a field at night," Martin answered, looking away and trying to control his breathing.

"Huh. Pilot couldn't save her?" Farraby asked. "At least you all walked away."

Martin didn't turn. Couldn't turn.

"How about we go check the outer cargo bays?" Douglas suggested, sounding too cheerful. Martin was fairly certain that Farraby was going to get an explanation once they were out of earshot. And that there would probably be a heartfelt apology that he just didn't want to hear.

"Skip? You're not okay," Arthur said gently. "I... I heard him. I'm sorry--"

"I know, Arthur," Martin said. He wiped his face and turned around, forcing a smile. "I know. Thanks. So, what do you think? You knew GERTI better than any of us."

Arthur brightened slightly. "I wanted to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Come on." Arthur led Martin out of the crew cabin, and into the passenger cabin. He stopped next to the table and crouched down. "Look under here."

Martin looked at Arthur, feeling as if he were missing something. Then he got down onto his knees and peered under the table. "All right. What am I looking at?" he asked. Then he saw it -- a child's crayon drawing on the wall, hidden from the cabin by the table.

"Look closer," Arthur said. Martin looked curiously at him, then took a finger torch out of his pocket and looked at the drawing again. And saw what had been hidden by the shadows. Under the table, in childish print, was the name "Arthur." Both 'r's were backwards.

"Arthur!"

"I was four. Mum never told you that Dad had two identical planes, did she? She got one, and the other one was sold to cover the legal fees. Never did know what happened to it." Arthur sat down on the floor and looked around. "This is it."

"That's... extraordinary." Martin sat down, grinning. "So, what do you think?"

"I think Mum will love one more chance to stick it to Dad." Arthur looked under the table, then at Martin. "What do you think it's like?"

"What?"

"Having a dad that loves you?"

Martin's jaw dropped, and he stared at Arthur for a long moment. Arthur shrugged and looked away.

"Well, I wondered, you know. I see Mrs. Skip with her dads, and Douglas with Emma. And you and Violet. And I wonder what it's like..."

Martin suddenly realized what question Arthur was really asking, and why. "Molly wants kids, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Arthur answered. He rubbed the back of his neck. "And... what do I know about being a dad?" He looked at Martin. "You're a good dad. How did you know how? How do you do it?"

"Well, thank you," Martin said. Then he frowned, thinking. He'd never really considered it before -- how did he know? How was he different from the man he's always thought of as his father? He leaned back against the seat and thought about it.

"All right..." he said slowly. "I think I have an answer. Do you remember everything that Gordon did? How he treated you? How it felt?"

"Wish I didn't. But yes."

"No, you need to remember that," Martin said. "So you can do exactly the opposite." He leaned forward. "Just... don't be like him, Arthur. That's the whole trick. Remember what it was like, how you felt, and don't be like him."

Arthur looked thoughtful, then nodded. "It's that easy?"

"Oh, I never said it was easy!" Martin answered with a laugh. "Being a father, it's the hardest, scariest job I've ever had. And the best."

Arthur nodded again. "Thanks, Skip."

Martin smiled. "You're welcome. So, what do you think? Do we have our new GERTI?"

"This one isn't GERTI," Arthur said firmly.

"No?"

"Nope. This one, when Dad owned it, was Golf Echo November India Echo."

Martin spelled it out silently, then coughed. "Genie?"

"Yep. GERTI and GENIE."

"GENIE," Martin repeated. "I like it. Well, let's see how much Farraby wants for this old girl, shall we?" He clambered to his feet and held his hand out to Arthur. "So, I had an idea. What do you think about making this your gift to your mother?"

"Skip!" Arthur gasped. "I can't afford to buy Mum a plane."

"No, but I can buy you a wedding present, and then you can give it to your mother," Martin explained. "Besides, if I try and give it to her, she won't accept it. But, if you give it to her, as a gift to the groom's mother from the groom--"

"She won't have a choice!" Arthur laughed. "Skip, you're brilliant!"

"Thanks, Arthur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delays in posting -- I've had an attack of Real Life. I will attempt to have this wrapped up before the week is out.


	4. Chapter 4

 The week leading up to the wedding was a surprising amount of insanity, and Martin wondered how he'd missed that final preparations were this crazed. Probably because Mycroft had run things, he finally decided. It would have helped if Livvy had been around, but she'd been just as busy that week. And unusually quiet. If it hadn't been for how quiet she was, Martin would have just assumed it was wedding preparations that had her so busy. But he wondered...

Martin had no time to pin her down and ask her if she was all right, though. Once they got back from Cambridge, Arthur kept him and Douglas running. Final fittings. Keeping Sherlock in line. Making certain that the cars would be where they needed to be, when they needed to be there. Keeping Sherlock in line. The rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner. Keeping Sherlock in line. By the morning of the wedding, Martin found himself heartily wishing that Arthur and Molly had eloped.

"Tell me why I didn't just elope?" Arthur asked plaintively over breakfast. A breakfast that he barely touched until Martin nudged him.

"Because you want to give your lady the grand party she deserves," Douglas answered. "Trust me on this. Every woman dreams of this day. Your Molly is no exception. Just smile, and let her have her day."

"But it's my day, too!"

"No, it isn't," Douglas insisted. "Weddings are for the bride."

Arthur frowned, looking thoughtful. Then he nodded and asked, "What does the groom get?"

"The wedding night."

"Douglas!" Martin burst out laughing and tossed his napkin at Douglas, who caught it and threw it back at Martin. They ended up giggling, until finally Martin glanced at his watch. "Look at the time. We need to get ready."

"Right!" Douglas put down his coffee cup and rose. "Come on, Arthur. Let's get you ready."

#

The ceremony went off without a bobble. Violet, adorable in her flower-girl finery, remembered to sprinkle the rose petals all the way down the aisle, instead of dumping them in a pile at the head of the aisle and running down to the altar to where John and Jim were sitting. Carolyn beamed like the proud mother she was, escorted down the aisle on Herc's arm. When Molly, wearing her mother's gown, made her entrance on Sherlock's arm, Martin heard the gasp rise from the attendees. And from Arthur, who looked dumbstruck.

"Breathe," Martin murmured, remembering that same moment from his own wedding.

"She's beautiful," Arthur whispered back.

"Yes, she is," Douglas agreed. "And she's yours. Now breathe."

Arthur took a long breath and smiled broadly. "Can't believe this is happening. Finally!"

"Believe it," Martin whispered back. "Here she comes."

The smile didn't leave Arthur's face for the rest of the ceremony.

#

The receiving line was done, and dinner was a pleasant memory. Arthur and Molly had opted to serve the cake at the same time as the thank-you speeches, and Martin held his breath through Sherlock's 'father-of-the-bride' speech, which turned out to be a heartfelt, touching tribute to the woman he called one of his truest friends. He finished by ordering Arthur to take care of her and to love her the way she deserved to be loved, and the entire room rocked with laughter when Arthur shouted back, "Way ahead of you, Mister Holmes!"

"Did John write that?" Martin whispered to Livvy before the laughter died away.

"No. Daddy has his moments," she whispered back with a smile.

Arthur's speech was short and sweet, thanking the bridesmaids for sharing their day. Then Martin and Douglas both rose, thanking Arthur and Molly on behalf of the bridesmaids. As Martin sat down next to Livvy and Violet, Arthur rose, holding his hand out to Molly. Her smile could only be called mischievous.

"She's up to something."

Martin turned to see Sherlock standing behind his chair. "So is Arthur, if you can believe it. This might just be it."

"The first dance?" Douglas asked. Arthur and Molly moved to the middle of the dance floor as the music started, a song that Martin recognized vaguely as being from some American musician. For a moment, neither of them moved, until the vocals started. The dance started, a waltz...

"Good lord," Douglas murmured. "Who knew that Arthur knew how to dance?"

Martin couldn't answer with his mouth open. Arthur and Molly moved together, the steps of the dance matching the mood of the song perfectly. Applause sounded after a pretty bit of footwork, and Martin looked at Livvy. He was going to ask her opinion until he saw the look on her face, the intensity with which she was watching the dance.

"You...!" he sputtered. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Oh, come now, Martin. You're only seeing the half of it," Sherlock chided. He leaned down and kissed the top of Livvy's head. "Very nicely done, Poppet."

She smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

Martin blinked, looked back at Arthur and Molly, then stared at his wife. "You choreographed their dance? You were dancing?"

"Arthur came to me and practically begged for me to help him. He'd no idea how to dance, and he didn't want to embarrass Molly or his mother. And..." Livvy hesitated. "He had an idea of what he was asking, and how I'd take it. He came armed with roses and very good chocolate ice-cream."

Martin laughed. "Well, that would do it, wouldn't it? Darling, you did a wonderful job. I wish I could have seen you dance."

"I didn't do very much dancing. I mostly talked them through it. Arthur and Molly did a wonderful job. And Jim--"

"What did Jim do?" Sherlock interrupted.

"He helped me. You didn't notice he was hiding something?" Livvy asked, looking up at Sherlock. "He worked with Molly while I worked with Arthur. Once I had the choreography down and knew what we were doing. They've only been dancing together for less than a week."

"You're a gifted teacher, then." Martin put his arm around Livvy and hugged her to his side, watching as Arthur caught Molly in his arms, then kissed her as the song ended. The applause was thunderous.

"Look at Carolyn," Livvy murmured. "She looks so sad. Shouldn't she be happy?"

Martin nodded. He'd already seen the wistful look on her face. "She will be. Keep watching. Arthur has another surprise for her."

Sherlock grinned and patted Martin on the shoulder, then went out onto the dance floor to claim Molly for their dance. Livvy rested her head on Martin's shoulder. "Now watch this," she whispered.

The music was familiar, but not something Martin could put a name to, until he recognized the singer. " _Labyrinth_?"

"Molly's favorite movie," Livvy answered. "And, I was surprised to learn, one of the few movies Daddy can stand to watch. Molly asked if we could use this, and Daddy loved the idea. We copied some of the choreography from the movie."

"So... this song wasn't boring?"

"That's just what he said!"

Martin laughed, taking Violet from Livvy's lap and settling the sleepy child onto his shoulder. "I want to see this last dance, and what comes after. Then we should take Vee down and put her to bed."

Arthur drew Carolyn out onto the floor, and the familiar voice of Nat King Cole started. And so, Martin noticed, did Carolyn's tears.

"Oh, he's singing to her!" Livvy murmured. "How sweet!"

The dance stopped before the music did, when Arthur stepped back, reached into his coat and took out a handkerchief and an envelope. He offered them both to Carolyn -- first, the handkerchief. Then, once she had wiped away her tears, he handed her the envelope.

"I love you, Mum," he said, his voice clear.

Carolyn looked at him, opened the envelope and took out the papers. She frowned over them for a moment. Then her eyes widened.

"Arthur! Where... how on earth... how...?" She turned, and stared at Martin, who grinned and raised his glass to her.

"Back to work on Monday?" Douglas asked.

Martin nodded. "Back to work. MJN Air flies again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Molly's first dance: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1-4u9W-bns  
> Sherlock and Molly's dance: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VppuD1St8Ec  
> Arthur and Carolyn's dance: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1UEzL9poPM


End file.
